Naître qu'un n'être
by Mamzelle Miaou
Summary: Malgré ce jeu de mots débile dans le titre, cette fic est un ensemble de 7 drabbles, correspondant chacun à un homoncule. Plusieurs genres, les reviews sont les bienvenues.
1. Wrath

_Héhéhé coucou c'est moi!... Mais partez pas! Vous venez de débarquer sur la planète mars.. Euh je veux dire dans une petite sériede one-shots..._

_J'ai essayé de traduire les sentiments de nos amis homonculus à leur naissance, le problème étant qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments à proprement parler .. Vous vous en doutez, c'est gavé de spoilers.. _

_Bref on va inaugurer cette petite série avec Wrath... Voilà bonne lecture mettez des reviews.. En admettant que cela vale des reviews... Oui je m'en vais! C'est bon.. Miaou.._

**

* * *

**

**Wrath**

Humain d'origine: le fils du Senpai d'Ed et Al, Izumi Curtis..

**Noir.. Noir encore, partout.. Le noir de la nuit? Peut-être. Ou alors le noir de l'esprit, une brume créée de toute pièce..**

**L'atmosphère est invivable… Mais il n'est pas humain, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire? La pluie ruisselle, il la sent sur son corps, sans analyser vraiment ce que c'est, un instinct animal qui lui dit que c'est inoffensif.. Et il _la_ voit._ Elle_ a peur de lui, _elle _s'écarte, hésite. C'est à _elle _cette chose ? Cet avorton taillé comme une larve ? Il crie. ****Comme un bébé qu'il a dû être à un moment, mais qu'il n'est plus, hélas.. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'étrenner ses cordes vocales. Il n'est rien, une chose. Vivante. Vide. Peut-on être mort et vivant à la fois? Oui. Il crie de toutes ses forces, voudrait hurler de toute son âme.. Mais il n'a pas d'âme. **

**_Elle_ halète, il _l_'entend, le souffle, bien humain, immonde. 2 mains l'empoignent avec force, et le pousse vers le noir obscur... Entre ses paupières qu'il ouvre avec difficulté, il voit la Porte qui s'ouvre. Il hurle davantage, il a peur, que fait-il là ? **

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi.. Ca ne sert à rien de demander.. Plus rien ne sert..**

**_Elle_ s'éloigne, silhouette solitaire dans la raie de lumière. _Elle_ tend les mains, comme par regret..**

**Trop tard, la Porte s'est refermée, signant à jamais la naissance de Wrath.**


	2. Envy

_Waaah des reviews! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D!_

_On continue sur notre lancée avec Envy.. Un peu plus long, moins centré sur sa naissance présumée... En gros: A quoi peut bien penser un Palmier Psychopathe quand Lust le saoule? Bonne lecture!_

_ps: Je ne sais pas si c'est Hohenheim ou Dante le "créateur" de notre ami Envy.. _

* * *

**Envy:**

Humain d'origine: Le fils d'Hohenheim Elric et Dante, Hoju Elric.

« Tu me saoules la vieille ! » **sur ces belles paroles, Envy s'éloigne de Lust, exaspérante avec ses **« quand seront-nous enfin humains ? » **répétitifs et prononcés avec un air illuminé. **

« Tsss.. Etre humain.. Quel projet désespérant ! »

**Agacé, il s'assoit dans un coin et réfléchit. Les souvenirs laissés par ce.. Hoju Elric, paraît-il, lui font mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire ? **

**Comme sur commande, des images dansent devant ses prunelles : La Porte, le sang, les éclairs résultant de la transmutation, et le sourire de Dante. ****Ses dents qui luisaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce tandis qu'elle regardait son œuvre.**

**Un pan de mur explose sous son poing tremblant de rage ;**

« On n'est pas des cobayes. On est né, nous aussi. »

**Ce besoin de se justifier horripile Envy. Et pourtant, impossible de s'en passer. Les humains sont si pathétiques, ils nécessitent toujours des explications supplémentaires. **

**Un léger rictus passe sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelle le goût des pierres rouges, surtout la toute première.. C'était délectable : un sang nouveau coulait dans ses veines, peut-être pas de la même nature que ces arriérés d'humains, mais un liquide vital malgré tout.**

**Il s'agissait de vivre, de prendre l'apparence d'un mort sans pour autant prendre sa place. Comme si ramener un mort à la vie était possible !**

« Ces humains sont vraiment pathétiques. »


	3. Lust

_Cette fois-ci, c'est Lust qui sera la protagoniste principale.. Ce texte est rempli de spoilers (de toute manière, tout fan de FMA qui se respecte sait comment est née Lust XD).. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews :D_

* * *

**Lust**

Humaine d'origine: Une jeune Ishbalienne, aimée de Scar et fiancée à son frère (au frère de Scar! euh.. vous suivez?)

**Lust.. Probablement celle qui désire le plus devenir humaine.. Ou qui soit la seule à oser exprimer ses désirs…**

**Les souvenirs de la jeune femme ishballa sont restés gravés dans son esprit, se mêlant à sa propre mémoire sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment discerner le vrai du faux, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses « collègues » ne la rappelle à l'ordre.**

**Elle apprécie beaucoup la compagnie de Gluttony à cause de ça : lui ne la juge pas, qu'elle soit humaine ou non ; il se fiche de la jolie demoiselle dont Lust à l'apparence : tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est manger. A la limite, demander à Lust s'il peut se remplir la panse. **

**Parfois, elle s'interroge : et si ce côté presque maternel envers son compagnon grassouillet n'était pas dû à la jeune native d'Ishball ? Serait-il possible que, dans le corps parfait qui devint celui de Lust, un petit être ne demandait qu'à vivre ?**

**Serait-il possible qu'elle soit morte en couches ? Lust ne le sait pas. Et, pour être franche, elle s'en moque éperdument : de toute manière, elle est tout de même morte..**

**Etonnamment, ce n'est pas un bébé qui a été conçu, c'est Lust.**

**Durant ses instants méditatifs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire en songeant que les homonculus ne sont que les enfants d'un mort et d'un créateur..**«drôle d'alliance. »


	4. Gluttony

_Kikou! Tout d'abord, merci à Shintako pour ses reviews.. Que dis-je, des reviews, non, des messages qui font super plaisir et qui donnent envie de poster! ;-) Le dernier commentaire m'eut tellement inspiré que.. Ce one-shot devint celui de Gluttony :D_

_On ne sait rien de sa naissance, ce texte est une pure fiction.. Demandez à Hiromu Arakawa ce qu'elle en pense.._

_Bonne lecture :-) et n'oubliez pas votre ami "go" (ahahah jeu de mots! ami "go", amigo! Ahaahahha ami en espagnol! .. Ok j'arrête T-T)_

* * *

**Gluttony**

**Placide, l'homonculus s'assoit près de Lust et finit son petit goûter : un pigeon qui n'avait rien demandé, un chat malchanceux et.. Un morceau de bois : c'est plein de fibres,a dit Lust. Et puis c'est croustillant.**

**Il est enchanté, et, tout en mangeant, ses pensées s'évadent.. **

**Une grande pièce. Des gens. Qui sont ces gens ? Pas Lust, pas Envy, pas Dante.. Il ne les connaît pas. «Il » ? Non. Gluttony ne se reconnaît même pas lui-même. C'est l'autre. Celui à qui... il doit son corps..**

**Il croit reconnaître un couteau dans l'ombre. Et les gens, en cercle, qui scandent des psaumes bizarres.. Il en a un au milieu des autres, il est en blanc avec un livre.. **

**Lust lui a dit ce qu'était un livre, il est fier de le savoir ! Mais passons.**

**Donc, il y a l'inconnu, avec son recueil.. Un bien bel ouvrage, il brille commel'automail de Edward Elric.**

**Même en ce concentrant, Gluttony n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit. En tout cas, à un moment, le couteau se lève vers la poitrine.. « sa » poitrine.. Et s'y plante.**

**C'est à ce moment précis que le flash s'éteint. **

**Presque inconsciemment, Gluttony se tâte la ventre, là où le couteau semblait s'être enfoncé.. **

**Après, il revoit Dante, et sa naissance… Il l'avait entendu dire qu'il n'était qu'un « brouillon », une « esquisse »..**

**Pourtant, Envy est le premier. Pourquoi _lui_ ressemble davantage à un humain que Gluttony? Ce devrait être le contraire: Le peintre qu'il a dévoré voici quelques jours lui a dit que les chefs d'oeuvres débutaient à partir de brouillons.. Donc c'est lui le plus vieux?**

"Gluttony a mal à la tête..."

**Il se relève, péniblement, se frotte le ventre, va tirer la robe de Lust.**

"Faiiiiiiiim..."


	5. Pride

_Salut tout le monde! Cette fois, c'est le cas "Pride" que nous allons décortiquer.. Toute cette histoire est inventée.. Pourvous résumer ma thèse, j'ai pensé que Dante, l'ayant qualifié de "chef d'oeuvres", tenait beaucoup à Pride.. Et donc à l'humain d'origine! _

_M'enfin, lisez donc XD Et n'oubliez pas le pitit bouton, compliments, remarques ou critiques.. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues!_

_ps: Dante passe pour une vraie... Hem.. Petite peste! Je l'aime pas T-T! Navrée pour ses fans potentiels!_

**

* * *

**

**Pride**

**D'un air las, le généralissime se frotte la tête, tandis que Sloth, sous la forme de Juliet s'en va, indolente, dans son bureau. **

**D'un doigt, il effleure le bandeau qui recouvre un œil au premier abord blanc, aveugle, inutile.. Inutile? Pas tout à fait : rappelons qu'il s'agit, tout de même, de l'œil Ultime. Allez savoir pourquoi il a reçu ce « don ».**

**Il passe une main machinale sur son bureau, ôtant quelques poussières. Qui était-il à la base ? Comme s'il allait s'en souvenir.. A moins que..**

**Un blond.. Ou roux, dans ces nuances-ci, il ne s'en souvient pas très bien.. **

**Pride n'est pas le dernier. Il est venu au monde, oh, probablement il y a 200 ans, dans ses eaux-là.. D'ailleurs, il pense avoir été créé de la manière la plus douloureuse, Dante a mis tellement de temps à le « confectionner ».. Un chef d'œuvres, selon elle. Tiens donc, et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas plutôt fignolé Envy, pourtant la réplique de son fils ?**

**Tâchons de remonter le passé.. Pride s'assoit plus confortablement, réfléchit avec attention.**

**Un homme. L'amant de Dante, croit-il voir. Il est sûr que c'est elle, à cause de son regard. **

**Lui.. Enfin, son homologue humain : le blond a quelques mèches à la Hohenheim, les mêmes yeux, et probablement la même manière de.. de faire _ça_.. à Dante. Elle lève un couteau, traître, dans le dos de son amant de la nuit..**

« Je suis désolée, je n'aime que lui.** »**

**Il n'a même pas le temps de s'étonner qu'elle lui plante la lame dans le dos en pleine extase. **

« Pouf ».** Elle a soupiré. Elle a soupiré ! Elle se relève, rajuste sa chemise de nuit, roule le corps dans les draps qui ont supporté leurs ébats.**

« Je n'aime que lui. »** répète-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.**

**Pride revient vite dans son bureau. Ces bribes de souvenirs l'agacent au plus haut point. **

**Néanmoins, c'est avec fierté qu'il accepte son surnom.. Chef d'œuvres. **

-Votre mère vous appelle-t-elle ainsi, vous ?

-Pardon ?

-Euh ce n'est rien Colonel..

**Dans sa fierté, Pride a oublié que le Colonel Mustang devait lui apporter des rapports. Le brun fronce les sourcils. **

**Garde-à-vous, fixe. Il sait qu'un comba fatal aura lieu un jour. Pour occuper ce superbe fauteuil de cuir rembourré. Pour sauver des vies. Quitte à y laisser un bras ou un oeil **(1)

* * *

1- Il croit pas si bien dire, le Roy Mustang... 

_Ca se voit que j'étais absolument pas d'humeur à écrire? T-T_


	6. Sloth

_Ca fait un sacré bout de temps, non? Désolée, j'ai totalement laissé tomber FMA -et les fanfics en général, autant le dire.. Bref, pardon, et voici un petit drabble sur Sloth._

* * *

Sloth:

Inutile de jouer la carte des sentiments. Seul Al se fait avoir… Ed, lui, a vite compris qui elle était.

Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des enfants, être cette femme dont elle n'a que l'apparence.

Oui, faire la vaisselle, le ménage, soigner les petits bobos, essuyer les larmes enfantines…

Sloth se sent parfaitement capable d'assumer ce rôle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris ce petit brun, adorable, sous son aile, parce qu'il n'avait plus de repère.

Elle aime être son phare, son guide, son rempart. Quoi qu'en disent Envy, ou Lust, elle reste sa mère.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de liens du sang pour faire partie d'une famille.


	7. Greed

_Et voilà, le dernier drabble qui conclut ce petit recueil... J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_

* * *

Greed:

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, Greed s'est trouvé aux pieds d'une étrange créature, dans le genre boule de pâte à sel. Comme il n'est pas idiot, il a vite compris que l'autre était un Homonculus, lui aussi. Ca l'a pas choqué plus que ça, à vrai dire.

« Merci vieux, j'avais des crampes. »

Evidemment, d'un niveau largement inférieur à la moyenne, son libérateur le considère en clignant des yeux, l'air interloqué.

« …Manger, repas, manger ? »

Ouais, que peut-on attendre de Gluttony à part ce genre de remarques ? A tous les coups, Lust doit traîner dans le coin, elle aussi. Mieux vaut ne pas moisir là, alors.

« Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. » D'un bond souple, Greed franchit les gravats et se sauve, là où l'appelle la liberté.

« Femmes, argent, femmes ? »

…Chacun son passe-temps.


End file.
